Characters
This page will contain all characters that have something to do with the story. Characters of the treeman arc (minor spoilers through ://MISSION_COMPLETE) Hero Our protagonist, or "Hero," Hero is an 18 year old who just wants to find out about a mark on his arm! How difficult can that be? Turns out, very difficult. Some choice words to describe Hero...Untrustworthy, detirmined, scared, and just a bit crazy. He acts on emotion much more than logic, runs from the monsters (a smart idea really) and does not accept many things happening to him. Conway Marshall Conway is Hero's dad from another timeline. He works for the MEEC, and unlike damn near anyone there, has a human side to him. His goal is to save Hero, and get him out before he disappears from existance. He also gives anyone who PM's him answers, if he is actually there to answer, which is unlikely now. Conway is human, brave, and lets you know what is going on. The Skinman The skinman is a more sentient, more dangerous, and much more evil variant of the Treeman. He tricked the MEEC with the tree gag, and became an extremely powerful human resembling being that wants to torture and control Hero. He first appears in video 00000009. He is Sinister, evil, deceptive, and terrifying. Godfrey The head of the MEEC, Godfrey leads the attack on skinman. He is detirmined to delete it from existance by destroying Hero's timeline. He hates the viewers, and does not let any information out. He is heartless, cold, and hates Hero and his viewers and has a tiny hotdog. Hewitt Another highly ranked person in the MEEC, Hewitt is more like Conway. He hates Godfrey, cares about Hero, but most of all, knows how dangerous the skinman is. He will give answers, and answered PM's in the past. He is logical, smart, and knowledgeable. mrspikey56 mrspikey is one of, if not the most involved viewer in the series, Hero, Conway, Hewitt, and even some of the monsters have PM'd him, giving him answers, lying to him, and helping him figure it all out. Without the trouble of monsters, mrspikey has plenty of time to work with, and worked with Hero to figure things out on many occasions. All of his PM's are available on the UF and slendernation threads under the name "Knifeman". He sympatizes with Hero, and hopes he makes it out of his predicament. spikey's downfall is his over-trusting of Hero, and the fact that he thinks he has everything figured out. The Treeman The Treeman is an immortal interdimensional god of nightmares and darkness. His objectives are unkown, but is a target of the MEEC. Some words to describe it are deceptive, illusive, and inhuman. you might know him as slenderman have een stalking hero and is fucking the poor kid over spiritually and sending him to his parellel dark-hell dimension. The Treeman along with The Goblin Dog actually seems to be doing the same shit to a lot of people for centuries that some of them seems to document it aswell: * EverymanHybrid * Tribetwelve * Darkharvest00 * CaughtNotSleeping * WhisperedFaith (actually is involved more with The Goblin Dog) * Stan FrederickBTS * KetarinGarden (also involved with some demonic black dog thing) * TJAprojects The real "Hero." After posting "I lied," we learn that Hero has...lied about something (you'll know if you've watched, I just won't spoil something this big). This Hero is much like the old one, untrustworthy, scared, but this Hero will actually mention and message mrspikey, as this is all "OOG," for Hero. Xezbeth (boneman, as Hero sometimes refers to it) The most important character of this arc, Xezbeth is a demon of lies. He can turn lies into reality, and follows the skinman around. He punishes Hero for his lying by terrorizing him, and applying his lie to reality concept to the Treeman arc. He made it all real, and it follows Hero's plot...or does it? (SPOILERS: On March 26, we learn that Xezbeth was a fucking useless red herring, who did nothing but scare Hero) The Goblin Dog Hero describes it as a pale hairless dog that acts like a man. It also belongs to The June of Candles. You'll learn about him later. Sp♠des First ♠ppe♠ring in Suits, Sp♠des is ♠ member of the "suits," groups, which ♠ssumingly means c♠rd suits. He looks like Hero, but with ♠ god-sendly sexy moust♠che, super-cool sh♠des, and a distorted voice. His vest and dress-shirt combo scre♠ms "LOOK EVERYONE, I'M SP♠DES :3D". He is ♠n ex-MEEC high r♠nked ♠gent, who was sent through rift ♠nd tempted by the Jester to become something more th♠n ♠ man. He never lies, ♠nd writes his "A's," with sp♠des. He usu♠lly ends mess♠ges with ":3D" which looks to be a must♠ched h♠ppy f♠ce. His Must♠che is s♠id to be m♠de of the essence of sex. Like, none of th♠t bullcr♠p in bed kind of stuff. His must♠che is literally sex. Legend h♠s it st♠ring into his must♠che too long is s♠id to c♠use tempor♠ry blindness, erotic thoughts, ♠nd sudden l♠ck of p♠nts. He m♠kes killer be♠ts ♠nd tunes ♠nd is the coolest ever. Spades also is responsible for (SPOILERS) making Hero think he directed the early days of RotTM, and creating the plotbook that fucks with Hero's life. Jester Head of The Suits and the coolest guy ever. Jester seems to mocks hero with homosexual suggestions. BTW. I guess he can break the fourth wall. I AM THE WALL Characters of the livestream/post stream arc (mainly tinychat based) Clubs That other suit that fucks with everyone but Hero. He isn't too involved in this story, other than providing some information Shadow While he doesn't really have a name, he does do some pretty weird shit. On the livestream week (SPOILERS) he brought back Alex (who he had killed before). He also took control of Hero for a bit, but kind of seems like a red herring, if not irrelevant. The June of Candles June of Candles is the owner of the dog. kill the dog, and JoC is gonna be fucking pissed, vice versa. Again, a cool character, but more or less irrelevant at this point.He uis more involved in a another serie names soursalt here is the page in here about a mindfucking theory of that serie u_m_James James is kind of like Conway lite, and strives to do good in the MEEC. He is with the viewers who try to get Hero out of the MEEC base He also saves DjangoColeman's ass DjangoColeman Coleman is the "actor," who played "wess," in the "movie." He also has footage of the MEEC given to him by James. He kind of runs the show a bit after Hero is captured. Sir Glitch Dataman is the glitchy of IasscsCamera. the glitchy face white,black the .reality the MEEC given to him by Slenderman here page this reality u_m_johnson_hedgesmith Johnson is a gate keeper at the New Comshine base, the one Hero is kept at at the beginning of Part 3 (not my parts, the director's parts). As we are still in that week, it is speculated that he has to help Hero get out. Also he is the son of Hewitt, so yeah, his dad might come into play here. Category:Characters